


Diecisiete de noviembre

by frozenyogurt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Universe, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Yaku POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Esa tarde en la librería, Yaku termina accidentalmente en la sección infantil. Compra el libro por impulso, sin detenerse a pensarlo. Tampoco lo piensa demasiado cuando le pide a la dependienta que lo envuelva para regalo.(O de cómo Yaku cree que es el peor escogiendo regalos de cumpleaños)





	Diecisiete de noviembre

**Author's Note:**

> Para [Lule](https://twitter.com/LuleElric), porque ama kuroyaku tanto o más que yo ♥ espero que te guste, lo hice con mucho cariño. Técnicamente iba a tener una escena, pero los sentimientos de Yaku no le caben en el cuerpo así que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirse en esto. 
> 
> Traté de mantenerlo más o menos libre de spoilers~ por si acaso. Sólo hace referencia de pasada al arco de Tokyo Playoffs que ya tiene su rato. El título, por supuesto, es la fecha del cumpleaños de Kuroo; porque para qué necesito originalidad si puedo poner eso. 
> 
> También un millón de gracias a [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie), la beta más maravillosa del mundo.

Ese día hace más frío de la cuenta en la biblioteca y Morisuke guarda una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, mientras que con la otra termina de traspasar los apuntes de Kuroo a su cuaderno. Cada vez que un profesor asigna una tarea por parejas, es costumbre que lo hagan juntos. Así es como terminan esa tarde, la única libre de entrenamientos, en la zona más apartada de la biblioteca.

Tienen que hacer un análisis de las obras más importantes de Oda Sakunosuke, la fecha de entrega es el próximo viernes, pero tienen demasiados entrenamientos en el camino. No pueden darse el lujo de desaprovechar esta tarde libre, aunque si le preguntan a Morisuke, en este momento preferiría estar camino a casa, parar quizás en una tienda antes de llegar y comprar una chuchería para saciar su antojo de algo dulce.

Siente la pierna de Kuroo chocar contra la suya, Morisuke se estremece, chocando a su vez contra el respaldar de la silla. Frunce el ceño, pero cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Kuroo, éste luce tan compungido que su enfado se diluye enseguida.

—Lo siento…— susurra, la mirada arrepentida y sus labios fruncidos como los de un niño que está triste y quiere obtener el perdón de sus padres. Morisuke se encoge de hombros, pensando que de todas formas está acostumbrado.

Siempre que ocupan juntos el mismo espacio, es inevitable que Kuroo acabe ocupando el suyo también. Le pasa sobre todo cuando éste se sienta atrás de él en el salón de clase, cuando se le ocurre estirar sus malditas piernas y éstas rozan los talones de Morisuke. De tanto tiempo compartiendo clases, sabe reconocer la sensación que nace en la boca de su estómago cada vez que siente los zapatos de Kuroo chocando contra sus talones, así casual, como si de verdad fuera sin querer.

Siente bochorno en el rostro de sólo pensarlo.

—No es nada…— suspira, reacomodándose mejor sobre su asiento y apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

Morisuke suspira a medias, mientras retoma lo que estaba haciendo. Aparte de su parte del análisis, él tiene que hacer la introducción, mientras que Kuroo está a cargo de la conclusión. No duda que sea un buen trabajo, cada vez que hace equipo con Kuroo se sacan un sobresaliente sin esfuerzo.

—¿Te falta mucho?— pregunta Kuroo al cabo de un rato. Morisuke siente la mirada sobre él, niega con la cabeza. Sobre la mesa hay tres obras de Oda, una de ellas tiene un montón de notitas de colores. Ese no la sacaron de la biblioteca de la escuela, lo trajo Kuroo porque tenía una copia en casa. Según le dijo, es uno de los libros favoritos de su padre. Cuando Morisuke pudo revisarlo por sí mismo, no sólo tiene el típico aspecto de libro viejo que ha sido leído muchas veces, sino que también tenía algunas anotaciones en las esquinas. Ese detalle le pareció maravilloso, ver los trazos del padre de Kuroo, resaltando una palabra o frase. Pero no fue capaz de decírselo a Kuroo en ese momento, pues temió sonar demasiado cursi.

—Termino con esto y ya…— asiente Morisuke, mientras escucha que Kuroo tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa. Sabe que no le tomará más que un par de minutos, pero el tiempo se hace eterno escuchando el repicar de los dedos de Kuroo contra la mesa. Parece cansarse por un instante, pues entonces juega con el cierre de la cartuchera de Morisuke.

Es de un intenso tono amarillo, con una frase inspiradora en inglés, fue una compra compulsiva de parte de su madre cuando estaban los dos en una tienda, comprando más papel y tinta para la impresora que tienen en casa. Morisuke acabó quedándosela porque era lo bastante grande para guardar todos sus lápices, borradores y bolígrafos para la escuela. Está algo desteñida en una esquina, pero todavía es su favorita.

—¿Quieres que transcriba yo? Me faltaría escribir la conclusión, pero eso me tomará sólo un instante— Kuroo truena los dedos, el eco resuena más de la cuenta en la biblioteca. O tal vez es impresión de Morisuke porque nadie se les acerca pidiendo silencio.

—Si tú quieres…— por un instante, Morisuke parece perderse en la mirada de Kuroo. Su sonrisa parece iluminar aquel sitio prácticamente olvidado y gris de la biblioteca. Quiere agregar algo más, pero se le atoran las palabras en la garganta. Morisuke se atraganta con su propia fascinación y desvía la mirada. Seguro presenta un espectáculo bien patético porque la única respuesta que escucha es la risa de Kuroo, resonando en sus oídos.

Siente que le tiemblan los dedos, pero hace un esfuerzo por continuar. Sólo un par de frases más y estará listo, cerrará aquel cuaderno, le dejará a Kuroo todo compilado y podrá seguir con su vida.

Para cuando termina, Kuroo está ojeando con rapidez uno de los libros que tienen en préstamo. La portada es vieja, pero bien conservada gracias a un forro de plástico. Kuroo tararea una canción, que Morisuke parece haber escuchado en otro sitio, pero no consigue distinguir dónde.

—Creo que papá se leyó esto como cuatro veces, al menos estoy seguro haberlo visto releyendo esto unas cuatro veces. Ahora ya no tiene tanto tiempo, tiene un nuevo trabajo pero…— Kuroo hace una pausa y le echa un vistazo. Morisuke siente que le falta el aire y en un impulso infantil, se echa hacia atrás, chocándose con el respaldar de su asiento— cuando era pequeño él y mamá siempre solían leerme historias. Bueno, lo justo es decir que mamá me leía historias, pero papá protestaba hasta que ella lo dejaba participar también.

Hay algo suave en la voz de Kuroo, como si no estuviera anclado a la biblioteca, sino en un pasado lejano. Morisuke está tan hipnotizado con el sonido de su voz, que ni siquiera se plantea interrumpirlo. Aunque si pudiera, le diría que tuvo suerte. Cuando él era pequeño, sus padres llegaban muy tarde del trabajo, así que Morisuke tuvo que apañárselas solo. Por suerte, solía pasar las tardes en casa de una vecina que tenía dos hijos más o menos de su misma edad. Ahora que lo piensa, no puede afirmar que eran sus amigos, pero eran buenos compañeros de juegos.

—Mis papás no eran muy dados a comprarme libros, creo que les interesaba más que estuviera jugando en el patio— se atreve a comentar, con una media sonrisa. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Kuroo, junto con el cosquilleo que se asienta en su pecho— pero mi tía, la hermana de mamá, me regaló una colección de cuentos de Miyazawa. Me duró hasta que se lo presté a mis vecinos que decidieron recortar las ilustraciones que traían los cuentos.

Morisuke no tiene idea por qué demonios dijo aquello, pero Kuroo se ríe, aparentemente encantado con su anécdota. Coloca el libro de Oda sobre la mesa, por un momento le parece que va a levantarse, pero tan sólo cambia de postura en su asiento.

—Yo tenía uno de Miyazawa también. De hecho, era mi favorito…— Kuroo aprieta los labios pero ensancha la sonrisa. Por un momento, Morisuke puede imaginárselo. Un Kuroo de seis o siete años, hecho un ovillo entre las sábanas mientras escucha a su madre leerle cuentos para dormir— lo cuidaba un montón. Pero, ¿sabes? estoy casi seguro que se perdió en la mudanza. Para cuando llegamos a Nerima y ordené las cosas en mi habitación, nunca lo encontré.

Aunque Kuroo sigue sonriendo, Morisuke nota el tono roto de las últimas sílabas. Se le encoge el estómago, el cosquilleo en su pecho lo asfixia por un instante y lo único que alcanza es rozar su mano con la de Kuroo. Sus dedos acarician el dorso de Kuroo y sus labios dibujan una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por un instante, pero Morisuke sabe que tampoco es necesario.

Minutos después, están devolviendo los libros a su estantería correspondiente, Kuroo guarda con cuidado el de su padre en la mochila. Mira a Morisuke por encima del hombro, regalándole un guiño. Lo empuja despacio, haciéndolo avanzar a través de la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Camino a la parada del metro hay una heladería que abrió hace poco. Yo invito…— no le da derecho a réplica, pero Morisuke de todas formas, habría aceptado.

Hace mucho que olvidó lo que es negarse a una petición de Kuroo.

 

++

 

Su padre necesita un libro para un regalo. Según le dice, es para una de sus compañeras de trabajo. Morisuke mismo se ofrece a pasar por una librería ese sábado que terminan de entrenar. Tiene calambres en todo el cuerpo y para cuando llega a la librería se arrepiente de no haber ido directamente a su casa. Falta poco tiempo para las preliminares de Tokio y tendría que estar usando todo su tiempo libre en descansar. La librería sólo queda a una parada del metro de su casa, tiene dos pisos y suele frecuentarla cuando necesita comprar un libro. El que está buscando su padre es el típico libro superventas de fantasía, lo observa en la estantería principal, con varios ejemplares a mano.

Es una portada bonita y colorida, con un dibujo de un dragón con enormes ojos amarillos. Morisuke lo echa en la cesta de compras y saca el teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón para avisarle a su padre que ya tiene el libro en su poder.

Cuando se fija, su padre no ha leído mensajes nuevos desde hace una hora, por lo que si no está todavía en el trabajo, seguramente debe venir camino a casa. Está a punto de guardar su teléfono de nuevo cuando éste vibra en sus manos, la pantalla titilando con el nombre de Bokuto en el centro. Frunce el ceño, pues Bokuto no es de los que llaman constantemente, más bien es el tipo de persona que le deja veinte mensajes en menos de cinco minutos y le llena el chat de fotografías graciosas sin mucho sentido.

—¿Bokuto?— al otro lado de la línea escucha un estruendo. Morisuke contiene la respiración y empieza a preguntarse si el teléfono se habrá marcado solo por algún error.

—¿Yaku?— al cabo de un instante, la voz rasposa y jadeante le responde. Morisuke teme preguntar cómo está, pero por fortuna Bokuto continúa sin más— ¡Estaba llamando a Kai pero no me responde! ¿Es cierto que están comprando entre todos un regalo para Kuroo?

Morisuke quiere preguntarle cómo demonios se enteró de eso, pero enseguida se arrepiente de pensarlo siquiera. Bokuto tiene la extraña cualidad de siempre enterarse de todo, a veces buscándolo conscientemente y otras tantas veces por error. Es del tipo de personas que tiene suerte y suelen estar en el momento oportuno. A Kuroo le gusta llamarlo “suerte de principiante” cuando hablan de él sin que esté presente.

—Es cierto… Kai es el que va a encargarse de comprarlo…— en esta ocasión, el cumpleaños de Kuroo cae justo el mismo día que son las eliminatorias. Morisuke recuerda su cara cuando contemplaron el calendario por primera vez. Aunque intentó disimularlo todo con una sonrisa, diciendo que festejaría por partida doble, está seguro que vislumbró una pizca de pánico en su rostro.

Se le encoge el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Perder no está en sus posibilidades, mucho menos si piensa que puede ser el último partido de Kuroo como capitán de Nekoma. Ese no puede ser su cumpleaños.

—¡Algo escuché! ¿Te parece mal si contribuyo también?— la pregunta de Bokuto llega justo a tiempo, arrancándole de tajo aquellos pensamientos que no le sirven para nada. Lo que están pensando comprarle es una chaqueta, la tienda que las vende queda cerca de casa de Kai así que él está gestionando todo ese asunto. Morisuke, en cambio, asumió la responsabilidad de buscar un restaurante para que todos fueran a comer después del partido— ¿Yakkun?

—Claro que no…— responde enseguida, quizás más alto de la cuenta porque la pareja que está un par de metros a su izquierda deja de ver libros en las estanterías para fijarse en él. Morisuke se avergüenza y carraspea mientras mira al piso, para evitar más bochorno— puedes hablarlo con Kai, dile que a mí también me pareció bien.

Escucha a Bokuto gritar, pero se da cuenta por el eco que no es realmente con él. Se pregunta si acaso también estará finalizando su entrenamiento. No le sorprendería, Fukurodani tiene la mirada puesta exactamente en lo mismo que ellos: clasificar al torneo.

—¡Hablaré con Kai! Pero es que te juro que no me contestaba el teléfono y por eso pensé en llamarte. ¿No estás con Kuroo, cierto? ¡Dime que no!— Morisuke no sabe por qué, pero se sonroja. La pregunta de Bokuto es simple y directa, lo único que tiene que hacer es responder que está solo. Pero le resulta ridículo cómo su cuerpo se ofusca, sin él proponérselo, porque Bokuto está asumiendo que él y Kuroo están juntos.

Morisuke debería de actuar como si tuviese diecisiete años y no doce. Pero es difícil, cada vez que Kuroo sale a colación. Todo es complejo cuando se trata del necio de Kuroo.

—Hace rato terminamos de entrenar, estoy llegando a mi casa— le explica, lo más calmado que puede, repasando con su índice el borde de una de las estanterías— hablaré con Kai, estará encantado de recoger tu contribución, apostaron por un regalo demasiado fino este año.

Bokuto se ríe, ese sonido estridente que arrasa con todo a su paso sin siquiera proponérselo. Parece satisfecho y le promete contactar con Kai, se despide de él como si no fueran a verse nunca más y le recuerda varias veces que ganarán las preliminares. Morisuke lo escucha de buena gana mientras empieza a caminar hacia la caja, recordándole que es capaz de detener sus remates.

—¡Eres cruel!— exclama Bokuto. Puede verlo con claridad, como si estuviera frente a él. Las cejas arrugadas y los labios en un puchero de fastidio.

—¿Para qué intentas meterte conmigo, entonces?— es su turno de reír. Bokuto vuelve a amenazarlo un par de veces más, pero no surte efecto. Sus remates son increíbles, pero Morisuke nunca ha tenido miedo en la cancha, definitivamente no comenzará ahora— nos vemos después, Bokuto. Y ya no des tantos problemas, o no te vamos a invitar a comer con nosotros para festejar el cumpleaños de Kuroo.

Tiene que apretar los labios para contener la carcajada luego que escucha la réplica de Bokuto del otro lado de la línea. Cuando cierra la llamada, todavía está conteniendo las ganas que tiene de reír. Bokuto también tiene esa cualidad, no importa lo que esté haciendo, es capaz de subirle el ánimo a cualquiera aunque no se lo esté proponiendo en primer lugar. En alguna ocasión, Kuroo lo llamó un fenómeno de la naturaleza y tal vez tuvo algo de razón.

Morisuke camina descuidadamente hacia la caja, pero se detiene porque hay una pareja con dos niñas justo en aquel pasillo, cortándole el paso. Las niñas parecen estar discutiendo qué libro llevarse, están muy enfrascadas en su propia conversación y le da algo de pena pedir permiso así esté en su derecho. Se fija en uno de los libros que la niña, quien sin duda parece la mayor, tiene en la mano. Es una portada colorida, con la figura de un tren bajo una noche estrellada y la luna llena. Cuando reconoce los kanjis de la portada, una exclamación brota de su garganta. Las niñas se giran hacia él y Morisuke, una vez más, se siente ridículo y también expuesto.

—¡Ya basta! ¡Les dije que no estuvieran discutiendo en medio del pasillo!— la mujer se acerca, arrebatándole el libro de las manos a quien debe ser su hija. Le hace una rápida reverencia a Morisuke, a modo de disculpas. Las niñas también lucen bastante arrepentidas, pero es el turno de Morisuke de hacer otra reverencia, restándole importancia al asunto.

—No pasa nada…— aunque le da algo de vergüenza, no puede quitar los ojos del libro, incluso se atreve a señalarlo— en realidad me preguntaba dónde lo habían encontrado.

—¿También te gusta Miyazawa?— pregunta la segunda niña, mucho más pequeña y vestida con una camiseta que tiene un estampado de elefantes. Morisuke le sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ella parece satisfecha y, dando unos cuantos pasitos al frente, le señala una estantería a su derecha— ¡Allí! ¡Hay muchos!

Morisuke se queda mirando la pila de libros que está frente a él. Hay varios títulos y portadas, pero en todos puede leerse el nombre del mismo autor. _Miyazawa Kenji_. Es inevitable pensar la conversación que tuvo con Kuroo semanas atrás, mientras hacían su tarea de literatura. Recuerda en especial el tono de su voz, cargado de nostalgia al evocar épocas pasadas, tal vez más felices e idealizadas.

Toma en sus manos uno de los libros, es desplegable y ante él se forma la figura de un tren. Es bonito, pero decididamente infantil, y no cree que el Kuroo de (casi) dieciocho años vaya a apreciarlo. Vuelve la vista hacia otro título, pero esta vez decide que no le gusta la portada. Sabe que es absurdo despreciar el libro por la portada, pero pasa hacia el siguiente título sin más.

Aunque repasa la conversación en su cabeza, una y otra vez, no cree que Kuroo haya dicho específicamente cuál era el libro de Miyazawa que tanto atesoraba de niño. Como no termina de decidirse, en un arranque de nostalgia propio, Morisuke opta por llevar el que tenía en casa. Así, “El tren nocturno de la Vía Láctea” va a parar en la cesta de compras y después acaba en la caja.

Cuando la dependienta la pregunta si quiere que envuelva alguno para regalo, a Morisuke se le encoge el estómago. Responde que sí, por supuesto, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza, pero también de emoción.

 

++

 

—¿No hay más _sashimi_?— es la primera vez, desde que llegaron al restaurante, que entiende sin problemas lo que está diciendo Lev. El muchacho lleva hablando con la boca llena desde que se sentaron a comer. Yamamoto le da un manotazo, Lev se tambalea y Morisuke prevé un desastre por quinta ocasión.

—¿Cuánto más vas a comer? ¡Reventarás, Lev!— a pesar de lo enérgico que suena, Yamamoto no sabe ser consecuente con sus palabras, pues agita una mano para llamar al mesero. Morisuke escucha cómo pide otro plato más de sashimi y empieza a temer, ahora sí, por los bolsillos de todos. Aunque Nekomata insista en que va a invitarlos a todos esa noche, duda que éste haya imaginado lo hambrientos que estarían todos.

O más bien, el resto, porque su plato todavía está a la mitad. Sí tiene hambre, por supuesto, luego de jugar dos partidos, remates de Bokuto incluidos y además hacerse un esguince, se siente exhausto. Pero tiene el estómago cerrado, pues todo su cuerpo es demasiado consciente que en su mochila todavía tiene el regalo de Kuroo.

Su regalo.

La chaqueta, que compraron entre todos, ya descansa sobre sus hombros. Kuroo está frente a él, luce radiante y no deja de hablar, las mejillas encendidas de emoción. Lleva todo el rato queriendo decirle que la victoria le sienta de maravilla, pero se contiene. Morisuke no quiere sentirse todavía más ridículo de lo que ya es.

—¡Bokuto no para de decir que él también pagó por mi regalo! ¿Qué no sabe que es de mala educación hablar de ello? Tengo que decirle seriamente a Akaashi que gestione sus chats, esto no puede seguir así— aunque reniegue de Bokuto, Kuroo extiende su teléfono para encuadrar mejor una foto. Toma por sorpresa a Kenma, quien está a su lado y hace una mueca de fastidio cuando nota que su amigo les está tomando una foto.

—¿Vas a decirle dónde estamos?— hay una amenaza escondida en medio de la pregunta de Kenma. Morisuke lo conoce bien para saber que sus cuotas de socialización están a tope el día de hoy. Seguro que sólo pensar en Bokuto irrumpiendo en la puerta del restaurante y sentándose junto a Kuroo es más de lo que puede soportar.

—No quisiera dejar a Fukurodani sin diversión, así que tendrá que conformarse con esta foto…— Kuroo le regala un guiño a Kenma, quien bufa al escucharlo, pero parece quedar satisfecho con su respuesta.

—¡Kuroo-san! ¡Una foto!— Inuoka está de pie, al otro extremo de la mesa, y tiene el teléfono en la mano. Kuroo no tarda en darse por aludido y alza los brazos, posando para la foto. Morisuke lo observa entonces, esa enorme sonrisa que podría convencer a cualquiera de cometer un crimen, de ser necesario.

Termina su plato por disciplina, mientras observa a Kuroo seguir tomándose fotos con todos los presentes. Morisuke se siente dichoso de verlo tan feliz, pero se le encoge el estómago cuando recuerda que el libro sigue perfectamente guardado en su mochila.

—¡Yakkun!— como suele suceder, Kuroo toma la delantera, irrumpiendo no sólo en sus pensamientos sino también en su espacio personal. Le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros, una sonrisa descansando en sus labios. Está tan cerca que apenas puede pensar con coherencia, pero cuando nota el teléfono en su mano, se da una idea de lo que está pasando— tuve que venir hasta aquí para tomarme una foto contigo, nada de moverte, ¿vale?

Kuroo usa el mismo tono de su madre cada vez que Morisuke llega a casa con una herida, golpe o rasguño nuevos.

—Sólo es un esguince, no me voy a morir…— Morisuke le da un codazo sin demasiada fuerza, presa del fastidio. La respuesta de Kuroo es reírse y aferrarlo con más firmeza del hombro, acercándolo más de la cuenta.

—¡Anda, sonríe!— para cuando Kuroo les toma la foto, él apenas se acuerda de cómo respirar, ni hablar de sonreír. Hace su mejor esfuerzo, para cuando mira la foto en la pantalla del teléfono, al menos no parece estar haciendo una mueca.

No está seguro cuántas fotos se toman juntos, en algunas participa también Kai y luego Lev se une a la celebración. Shibayama también consigue colarse en una foto, tan apenado con su teléfono en la mano hasta que Morisuke toma la iniciativa y sugiere que los liberos tengan un recuerdo juntos. Su kouhai también le pregunta varias veces si está bien, si le pie todavía le duele y Morisuke tiene que armarse de paciencia para recordarle que no está herido de muerte. Kuroo rezonga sobre su cabeza cuando Morisuke resta importancia a lo sucedido, pero por suerte no se le ocurre contradecirlo.

Los primeros en irse son Fukunaga y Yamamoto, el primero alegando que perderá el bus si no se apresura y el segundo porque su hermanita no deja de acosarlo por teléfono. Al parecer, su familia la está esperando en casa para otro festín. Cuando se despiden de él, Kuroo le pide a Yamamoto que por favor sobreviva, porque ahora tienen que pensar en el torneo.

Kai se despide junto con Naoi, que al parecer va a acercarlo hasta una parada del metro para encontrarse con sus padres. Parten junto con Nekomata, quien se echa en el asiento de atrás, como si allí le estuviera esperando su cama. Saca la mano por la ventana, agitándola con fuerza y una sonrisa, Morisuke perdió el conteo de cuántas cervezas llevaba encima.

Los de primero se van juntos, con Lev liderando el grupo hacia la parada de autobús. Morisuke escucha a Shibayama pedirle que tenga cuidado, pues Lev va dando saltitos y puede tropezar en cualquier momento. Los despide conteniendo las ganas de decirle a Lev que de golpes también se aprende.

A su lado, sólo quedan Kuroo y Kenma, quien sigue tecleando maniáticamente en su teléfono. Por lo que entiende, está hablando con Hinata, que al parecer no puede esperar que sea enero para que se reencuentren en el torneo. Morisuke sonríe, extasiado, recordándose por enésima vez que lo han conseguido.

Se siente maravillado y si no fuera por la molestia en su pierna, él también estaría dando saltos, siendo un pésimo ejemplo para Lev y el resto de sus kouhai. Morisuke podría caminar hasta la parada de autobús más cercana, pero cuando lo mencionó, Kuroo lo miró de una manera tan dramática que prácticamente le arrebató el teléfono para llamar a sus padres. Así que, para no sentirse más culpable, Morisuke le pidió a su padre que por favor pasaran por él.

Morisuke toma asiento en la banca que está en la entrada el restaurante. Se imagina que lo usan cuando está al tope y la gente tiene que esperar afuera a que una mesa se desocupe. Pero a esta hora, el asiento está libre, así que se acomoda lo mejor que puede, con su mochila entre las piernas. El roce de la mochila contra su pantalón es como si quemara, un recordatorio de lo que guarda allí dentro.

—¿Ya vienen por ti?— Kuroo está frente a él, las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, examinándolo con detenimiento. Morisuke se arma de valor y le mantiene la mirada, aguantando la respiración.

Sabe lo que hay implícito en la pregunta de Kuroo, quizás en otro momento le habría dicho que no tiene problemas en esperar solo. No está seguro cuánto más tarden sus padres, pero no le importa quedarse allí sentado. Morisuke sopesa su respuesta, tratando de controlar sus impulsos y echando un vistazo a Kenma, sopesando la situación en la que se encuentra.

—¿Te importa si hablamos un momento?— la frase no es exactamente así en su cabeza, pero parece dejar en claro que quiere hablar con él a solas, porque Kuroo alza las cejas y su primer instinto es ladearse hacia Kenma.

Hay un silencio incómodo, la paranoia vuelve a asentarse en su estómago y está a punto de hablar, pero Kenma se encoge de hombros. Se echa el teléfono hacia el bolsillo y hace un gesto suave de despedida con la mano.

—Nos vemos…— aunque Kenma no parece darle importancia a tener que marcharse solo a casa, Morisuke no puede evitarse sentirse un poco culpable. Aprieta los labios, la mirada de Kuroo entra de nuevo en su campo de visión y se estremece.

Ya están solos, consiguió lo que estaba buscando. ¿Ahora qué?

—¿Todavía te duele?— Kuroo coloca una mano sobre su rodilla. El roce es cálido y su voz suena genuinamente preocupada. Morisuke recuerda que cuando por fin pudo levantarse en la cancha, su primer pensamiento fue sentirse infinitamente culpable. Lo peor de lesionarse fue sentir que le estaba fallando a sus compañeros. A Kuroo. Fue una sensación terrible que no quiere volver a experimentar en su vida.

—Estaré bien. En unos días estaré como nuevo…— se encoge de hombros. Restándole importancia. La mano de Kuroo sigue sobre su pierna y a él le parece que pesa una tonelada. Morisuke contiene la respiración y se decide, pues no está seguro cuándo llegarán sus padres. Si por su cobardía se queda con el libro en la mochila, se sentirá realmente estúpido. Humedece sus labios y le sonríe a Kuroo, presa del nerviosismo— quiero darte algo.

—¿Algo?— Kuroo alza las cejas, pero no se mueve ni un milímetro. Morisuke está seguro que si se inclina un poco más, van a chocar sus rostros de manera inevitable. Con él tan cerca es mucho más difícil alcanzar su mochila sin que sus cuerpos colapsen. Toma uno de los tirantes de su mochila, acercándola hacia él, buscando en uno de los bolsillos el libro. Está envuelto en papel de regalo, pero la forma y su tamaño no dejan lugar a dudas de qué se trata. Kuroo lo sostiene con ambas manos y es un alivio, porque así deja de sentir aquel peso sobre su rodilla.

Morisuke siente que puede respirar, y desvía el rostro mientras escucha a Kuroo romper el envoltorio. No sabe qué hacer con sus propias manos, se siente incómodo y no sabe estar quieto. Para cuando escucha el respingo de Kuroo, sabe que tiene que encararlo de nuevo. Hace un esfuerzo y se gira hacia él, lo contempla con las manos temblorosas, observando el libro que ahora está en su regazo.

—Estaba en la librería hace unas semanas, pasé por la sección infantil y…— humedece sus labios, las palabras atoradas en su garganta. Quiere explicarse, que fue un impulso, que no pudo evitarlo al recordar su conversación. Pero no sabe cómo hacerlo sin ponerse en evidencia, sin sonar ridículo— me pareció que te gustaría tenerlo.

Es una explicación simple y directa, Morisuke se repite a sí mismo hasta convencerse que realmente no hay segundas intenciones en su regalo. Quiere agregar algo más, sobre todo para romper aquel silencio tan tenso entre los dos. Kuroo se remueve en un espasmo y no es hasta que reconoce los sollozos que entiende lo que está pasando. La culpa no le cabe en el cuerpo, se paraliza del pánico porque no soporta la imagen de Kuroo llorando frente a él.

Por un instante, acepta que es el peor ser humano sobre la tierra. Acaban de clasificar al torneo. Es su cumpleaños. Y él acaba de hacerlo llorar.

—¡Kuroo! ¡Lo siento! No tienes que…

—Eres… eres el mejor…— cuando Kuroo se acerca, nota la sonrisa. Las culpas se disipan, Morisuke apenas puede procesar que, después de todo, no es una mala persona. Siente un cosquilleo de alivio recorrer todo su cuerpo, está a punto de estallar en carcajadas, riéndose de su propio nerviosismo. Pero eso nunca sucede, Kuroo atrapa la risa entre sus labios, Morisuke lo único que puede hacer es cerrar los ojos y sostener el rostro de Kuroo entre sus manos.

Morisuke detesta la manida expresión “mariposas en el estómago”, pero es verdad. Cuando Kuroo lo besa, es como si estuviera flotando. Por momentos, parece que el pecho le explotará de felicidad, en especial cuando siente la nariz de Kuroo hacerle cosquillas. Se ríe, sus labios todavía muy cerca, la respiración de Kuroo choca contra su mejilla y Morisuke vuelve a fijarse en el libro. Kuroo lo aferra con una mano, descansando sobre su regazo.

—Kuroo…

—Gracias, Yakkun…— susurra con voz quebrada. Morisuke puede ver los rastros de lágrimas en sus pestañas, pero ahora no se siente culpable. Aquello que burbujea en su pecho es satisfacción, porque la sonrisa que tiene Kuroo es gracias a él. Kuroo le muestra el libro, ojeando sus páginas y las ilustraciones que trae— es mi regalo favorito, pero será nuestro secreto. No quiero romper el corazón de los demás.

Morisuke aprieta los labios, negando con la cabeza. Antes que pueda darse cuenta, Kuroo entrelaza sus manos, elevándolas en el aire. Se estremece cuando los labios de Kuroo besan su dorso, un gesto rápido pero intenso que le roba el aliento. Algunas veces, como ahora, le gustaría decirle que deje de ser tan jodidamente encantador. Que por favor se detenga, o de verdad algún día lo matará de un infarto.

—¿O sea que nos hubiéramos ahorrado los yenes de la chaqueta? Es bueno saberlo, lo pensaré para el próximo año…— Kuroo tira de él, con una mueca de exagerado disgusto. Pero la réplica llega en forma de beso, los labios aprisionando los suyos con fuerza. Kuroo siempre sabe cómo hacerlo sentir el centro de su pequeño universo sin mayor esfuerzo. Morisuke siente que se asfixia, pero no le importa, en este preciso instante no quiere separarse de él. Quiere que ambos se queden allí, cómodos en aquella banquita, como si nada más importara.

—El próximo año quiero tener la opción de escoger mi regalo…— dice de pronto, con los ojos brillantes y la sonrisa maliciosa. Morisuke lee rápido entre líneas y el sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas. Separa los labios pero lo único que escapa de su garganta es una risa, frágil y nerviosa, que apenas sirve para desviar la conversación.

—Kuroo, no digas tonterías…— susurra luego, el ceño fruncido, tratando de escapar de la sonrisa de Kuroo. Pero se siente atrapado, gravitando a su alrededor como hacen los insectos por encima de su cabeza, volando en círculos alrededor de las luces de la calle.

—¿Tienes miedo, Yakkun?— se ríe de nuevo, ese tono de superioridad cuando sabe que tiene el control de la conversación. Morisuke tiene ganas de arrebatarle el libro de las manos y salir huyendo de allí a toda prisa. Consideraría hacerlo de verdad si no tuviera el esguince en el tobillo.

—Nunca te he tenido miedo, Kuroo— masculla apresurado, negando con la cabeza. Kuroo responde besándolo de nuevo, labios más separados de la cuenta. Morisuke ahoga un respingo, estremeciéndose cuando la lengua de Kuroo raspa su paladar. Tiembla con todo su cuerpo, acerrándose a la cintura de Kuroo porque de pronto se siente repentinamente mareado. De nuevo siente que está flotando sobre el cielo de Tokio, pero esta vez la presencia de Kuroo es tan arrolladora que teme caerse.

Cuando se separan, el sonrojo le pesa tanto en las mejillas que su primer impulso es esconder el rostro contra el pecho de Kuroo. Morisuke cierra los ojos, embriagándose con su cercanía, en especial cuando siente las manos de Kuroo sobre su espalda.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, ¿lo sabías?— susurra Kuroo, todavía con ese tono tan exasperante que lo saca que quicio. Morisuke le golpea suave en el costado, un gesto inútil de protesta que no llega a ningún sitio.

—Ya cállate— dice sin ganas, su voz ahogándose contra la camisa de Kuroo. Éste responde con una carcajada, limpia y sincera, que resuena a su alrededor. Morisuke contiene la respiración, concentrándose en el golpeteo incesante de su pecho. Éste le recuerda, una y otra vez, que su corazón está en el lugar correcto.

Suspira, aferrándose un poquito más a Kuroo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, idiota.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Seguiré escribiendo kuroyaku de ofrenda, que ya se acerca fin de año y a ver si me toman en serio y ya nos traen la cuarta temporada. Ya es hora.
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer y todo feedback es bienvenido.


End file.
